


Morning Cuddles

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amused!Keith, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fictober 2018, Fluff, Hunk is a little sneak but we love him anyway, Keith and Lance aren't as subtle as they think, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Newly established relationship, Sleepy!Lance, This is self-care, canonverse, just adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Keith and Lance have just started dating on the Castle of Lions, and have not told the team. Short oneshot of cuddling and sleepy Lance, with a side of sneaky Hunk at the end.





	Morning Cuddles

       Lance opened his eyes reluctantly to the sound of his phone beeping. "What time is it?" He nuzzled his head into the crook Keith's neck sleepily. "Do we have to wake up right now?"

       Keith turned so he was facing Lance on the bed and put a hand on his cheek. "We really should."

       Lance groaned and rested his forehead on Keith's chest.

       "Nooo..." he mumbled as he snuggled closer to his (relatively) new boyfriend. "You're warm."

       Keith chuckled and ran his fingers through Lance's hair. "You're cuddly in the morning, it's really adorable. We really do need to get up though. At least to eat breakfast, okay?"

       Lance just shook his head and clung more tightly to Keith. "Five more minutes..." Keith bit back a laugh at the sleepy look on Lance's face. Lance mustered a less-than-threatening half-hearted glare. "Hey, you agreed to this."

       Keith smiled and wrapped his arms around Lance. "Saying yes to being your boyfriend means I'll be held captive for morning cuddles?"

       "So you admit this is cuddling? I thought you were too tough to 'cuddle,' hmmm?" Lance teased. Keith spluttered for a minute before he sighed in defeat.

       "Fine, we're cuddling." There was a few minutes of comfortable silence. " I like sleeping in your room better than mine, by the way."

       "Looks like this will have to be a regular thing then." Lance paused. "Unless you didn't like cuddling with me in our sleep, in which case we can go back to strictly daytime cuddling."

       Keith heard the uncertainty in his adorable boyfriend's voice. "No, I liked it. But that doesn't mean I'm not hungry. Come on, Allura gave us the day off, let's go get something to eat at least. I mean, I'd like to get some training in today, but I could be persuaded to come cuddle for awhile longer this morning."

       "Fine, I guess I could eat."

       "You say that now, but I'm sure in ten minutes you'll be complaining you're still hungry."

       "I'm a growing boy!" Lance protested. 

       Hunk smiled outside Lance's room, where he'd been standing ever since he'd thought to check up on the blue paladin for being late to breakfast. Finally, he found himself deciding to leave the two of them alone. For now.

       Of course he'd tease them to Kerberos and back for it when they told the team, but for now, they deserved a little privacy.

 

       And if Hunk happened to gain a few gac in the betting pool with the Pidge, Shiro, Allura, and Coran... Well, no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Day fourteen of Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
